


Happy Idiots, (Fic is in Alpha)

by whatthe4355



Category: Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: Bi!shouichi, Dad AU, Dadgito, Eggpreg, Gay!Hikawa, Lesbian!Ozawa, M/M, Trans!Omuro, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthe4355/pseuds/whatthe4355
Summary: Miyuko, SailorCresselia, Silverbird22, Zyngacat were the first to write Dadgito, and their "Agito Dad Au beta" fic is my inspiration. The second inspiration comes from the second Dadgito fic "For love, for a child" by cestlavieminako, and in particular the intro. thank you all, your fic are blessings and i highly recommend you read them, after this one obviously.this fic diverges from cannon and this fic takes place starting around the end of episode 27, right after the crow overlord no two.
Relationships: Hikawa Makoto/Tsugami Shouichi
Kudos: 1





	Happy Idiots, (Fic is in Alpha)

Tetsuya could not believe what he was told. And yet, he wanted to stop chasing the truth. it was...too painful, knowing how his sister died. Did she really commit suicide? Could end up this way for him, with these "mad powers". after what it did to the crow...thing he just fought, what could it have done to an innocent? No, this power was too much, too perfect for him. Yet, the goofy "shouichi" seemed to handle it just fine. he needed an out, a way out of this trap. Maybe seeing hikawa, "Shouichi"'s friend might help? Tetsuya was ruining out of time to decide. Maybe he could rest just and let the goofball handle it. Tetsuya let go of himself, and gave into his Agito instincts. Trinity got on the bike, still transformed, and rode as fast as he could to what would be his resting place. 

Shouichi had one hell of a headache, and not only that, where was he? He took a look around and noticed a black fuzzball of a man next to him. Hikawa. Did they? Shouichi looked down. Naked. Oh God they did. Hikawa made a noise like a snore and shouichi grabbed his things. It was time for a ride of shame back home. No one should know of this. Especially Ozawa, she would love to talk with him about this "sorta thing". Where had he been?

Hikawa figured he was hungover with the headache he had, oh and that stomachache. Wait. Why am I naked, he thought? He noticed the messy bed sheets and the dirt tracks in the hall. Ah. I must have brought someone home. Finally, I’m not a virgin he thought to himself. His next thought was: I hoped it wasn't anyone he knows. Not like he could remember, everything past 5pm yesterday was a blur. Hikawa told himself to cut back on the daytime beer. Man, he even had a beer gut. Gross. Guh. He hoped he could work this off.

Two weeks later, after everything seems to be normal. No one knows Hikawa and Shouichi's secret, save for poor Shouichi. It was when Shouichi reverted to ground form from flame form things...got worrying for him. He tried again. Nothing. Shouichi tried storm form. Hey! It worked! He went on, beating the shit out of the fishy lookin overlord. No problem, Shouichi was good at improv.  
Its another 2 weeks, and something...weird happens. Even by Shouichi's standards. while he was doing dishes, he suddenly felt the urge to vomit. no time to leg it to the bathroom. the sink would have to do. Huh, Shouichi thought, That's not vomit, that's an egg?  
Shouichi "AN EGG?! What the fuck?!"   
He was lucky no one heard that. it was bright red and big as a football. he had the urge to bury it in blankets and did that, in his room obviously so no one would see. another "little" secret. Guh, this was starting to be a pattern for him.

It was also this week that storm form stopped working. Now this, this was getting worrying. This must have something to do with hikawa and him - nope no thinking of that now! Shouichi still didn't what his feelings on that man were, but he needed to call him.  
"Yeah Shouichi, whats up?" hikawa answered from his cellphone  
"we....we need to talk about 4 weeks ago," shouichi said, trying to keep it vague  
"what do you mean? why 4 weeks? what happened 4 weeks ago?" said a very confused hikawa  
Shouichi sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose in stress.  
"do you remember the-" shouichi starts  
"hangon, gotta go-"  
shouichi hears muffled fucks and swears from hikawas end and then a thunk like he dropped the phone. this. this wasn't good. Shouichi knew what was happening. Not again. Not again!  
about 5 minutes later, hikawa picks up the phone. He was confused, dazed and woozy. He lost blood, pooped out a blue football and didn't know why.   
"Shouichi, whatever were you gonna tell me it can wait now." said a bewildered and woozy Hikawa  
"Hikawa, I think I know what just hap-"  
"How?! Are you Psychic?" said a ticked off hikawa.  
"Calm down Hikawa! I think you just shit out a Blue egg about the size of a football, yeah?"   
"h-h-how the FUCK did you know that?!" Hikawa blurted  
"I'm Agito."  
"WHAT"  
"2 weeks ago i lost the use of my red form, and this week i vomited up a red egg about the size of a football. i just lost the blue one so i figured something was about to happen to either me or you. that's why i called," explained Shouichi, not very helpfully  
"i...what-how...the fuck...Shouichi how do you know all this?" asked hikawa, clueless to the second shock he was about to receive.  
Shouichi breaths in deep. and out and in.  
"Hikawa, we had a one night stand. I only know because I woke up, naked, next to you, also naked. I ran out as soon as i could. i...i couldn't bear to deal with my feelings on it, so i kept it a secret." Shouichi said, more exhausted than ever. he finally sat down, so tired his legs gave out.  
"Shouichi I...you know I'm homosexual right?" said Hikawa, trying to remedy the situation.  
"huh?"  
"yeah, its kinda funny actually. all of us on the g3 team are uh...lgbt? Do you remember what that means?" hikawa said  
"nope!" said shouichi  
"lesbian - woman loving woman"   
"that explains Ozawa and her girlfriends"  
"gay - men loving men"  
"you!"  
"transgender - someone whos birth gender doesn't match their identity, and seek to rectify this"  
"that would explain Omuro alright."  
"and your bisexual"  
"right right - wait a minute!"  
"you do like women and men, right Shouichi?" Hikawa said  
"yes? I think so? yes." said one confused and weirded out shouichi. he had expected to help hikawa, not the other way around. this. this was a weird week  
"alright so,,, uhm, hm. how are we gonna take care of these eggs?" said hikawa  
Shouichi was three things. Brave. Stupid. Scared. The next thing he said took all of those at once.

"You should move in with me, it will be easier." proposed Shouichi.

That was the Weirdest phone call of his life, Hikawa thought to himself in the police station bathroom. He started down at the blue, and slightly glowy egg. He looked down at himself. Hey! the beer gut was gone. oh god, hikawa thought, I was eggnant? Pragananant? He had a hard time with that word, especially applied to himself.  
"No matter hikawa, we are gonna get through this," hikawa told himself in the mirror. He wrapped the egg in his jacket, and tied it to his back.

Hikawa's had bad ideas, and then there's telling his coworkers he layed an egg. as soon as Hikawa opened his mouth and said "Here's... something weird I have to tell you", both Omuro and Ozawa raced to the utility closet they called the G3's conference room. For people saving the world, they really didn't get much respect. Or budget.  
Hikawa entered the room just as Ozawa flipped the board to the betting side. Not this shit again. Most of these were about him and shouichi banging, and one that he was DEFINITELY gonna win.  
Ozawa, now with poker visor on, started, "Continue, Lt. Hikawa."  
Hikawa sighed, the long day just got longer, "So! It the random hookup i had turned out to be shouichi *frantic scribbling, Ozawa curses*, BUT, as it turns out Shouichi was agito *both ozawa and omuro swear, and hand all of the money to hikawa*. Now, as he is agito, there were some...*Hikawa sighs* complications."  
Hikawa unwrapped and sets down the egg. There is a solid ten minutes of open mouth silence.  
Omuro breaks this silence, "did you lay this egg hikawa?"  
"I did, Painfully I might add." says a pained hikawa  
"Congrats i guess, your a dad?," said Ozawa  
"So is Shouichi, he layed a red one," said Hikawa  
"i....see," said Ozawa, cracking a beer she had hidden in the boxes of the room long ago for a situation like this. When Ozawa starts drinking on the job, you know its bad  
another 5 minutes pass, and Ozawa finally regains the will to speak. Her kohai just layed an egg. Breath Ozawa, breathe, she reminded herself. Gotta be supportive.  
"So...are you two gonna be living together? do you need any money? any "housewarming" gifts? Emotional support? *she side eyes omuro* A babysitter?" asked Ozawa  
"I...uh...thank you? this wasn't the reaction i was expecting, but I will take it."

  
Hikawa erased the now useless betting chart, and started listing what he needed:  
-Sell apartment  
-Diapers  
-An extension on Shouichi's house, for a downstairs Nursery  
-nursery shit, cribs, toys, what else (ESP monitors?)  
-Baby proofing shit. outlet covers, protection from teething  
-Wet Nurse that won't ask questions(yakuza?)   
-Faked birth certificates  
-Money! Kids are expensive!  
-A LGBT friendly wedding venue  
-Love and support from his coworkers  
-A permanent excuse to not join after-work bonding.[I don't like this but i understand - Ozawa]  
-medicine like painkillers for him and Shouichi  
-An engagement ring  
Ozawa stopped hikawa there. For never even having a brother or sister, and for being a first time dad, Hikawa really covered almost everything and more. Shouichi was in good hands. Ozawa drove Hikawa home, at her behest.

"Ozawa, your gonna be a good Dad, I can feel it," said Ozawa.  
"Huh?" said hikawa  
"I was right that you were in love with Agito," said Ozawa  
"you got me there," shrugged Hikawa  
"But for real, your an excellent guy Hikawa. Those two are gonna be lucky to have you and Shouichi as dads. If this had happened to me and one of my girlfriends, that kid wouldn't be safe for a second. I wouldn't know what to do, but you, you did Hikawa. I mean, your first instinct was to start figuring out what your kids need. I think that's the hallmark of a great parent, being there for your kid, no matter what the situation is. and boy oh boy Hikawa, is that one helluva situation."  
Hikawa was silent, rubbing the egg now. Hikawa was impressed and admired his senpai for the faith she had in him. Ozawa really was a good friend, but....

"Ozawa, why are we at Shouichi's house?"

Shouichi was bugging out. He just told his crush he loved him, and now he asked him to move in. what the fuck was he thinking. this was crazy and reckless, that was Ryou's thing not his! what if hikawa hated him? what if they didn't get alone? what if they broke up? what would happen to the eggs?  
Shouichi made some snacks to calm his nerves. Cooking always helped. this was no exception. What was an exception was not having anyone to share his cooking with. Just then, the door rang. Maybe Mana was back, or the professor? No, it was still too early for them to be home. Shouichi opened the door.   
"Hi Shouichi, uh...My Senpai drove me here instead of my apartment, and I was hoping i could stay the night?" said a flustered Hikawa  
"Okay! I was already making snacks but now i have someone to share them with! Come in, don't forget to take your shoes off!" said Shouichi, trying to hide how panicked he was.   
"Oh okay! You alright Shouichi?" said hikawa  
Dammit. Hikawa-san always knew how Shouichi was feeling. It was only a matter of time for hikawa to know what shouichi was really feeling. As he sat down on the couch, Hikawa sat next to him.   
"I hope you like homemade pickles, Hikawa" said Shouichi, hints of the disheartened young man coming through the cheery veneer.   
"Their my favorite! Shouichi, are you okay? You can tell me anything." said hikawa, eager to help in any way he could. They would need to pair together, if not for themselves for the eggs. Hikawa assumed there were babies in them. That would make sense.  
Shouichi sighed, "You always could tell when something was up, huh Hikawa?"  
"So whats the matter Shouichi-chan?"  
That pierced right through Shouichi's heart.   
"Hikawa...I've had a crush on you for almost as long as I've known you, and I was so afraid to admit it. I didn't know if you would return my feelings or reject me. I was always afraid that once you found out I was agito you would hate me. I'm sorry, Hikawa-sama."  
"Shouichi...I don't hate you. In fact, the main reason I appeared to be an agito fan was that i was using it to keep from blabbing about my crush on you. Hell, the office placed bets on my romantic interests. I was always desperate for a chance to see you. I always liked Agito, but I loved you."  
"Hikawa..."  
They sat there together, eating the pickles. They were delicious, and they finished the plate within ten minutes. They then sat there, blushing next to each other.  
They were idiots.


End file.
